Pura
by Amy-dono
Summary: Pensé que era algo pasajero que este sentimiento que oprime mi pecho se iría no obstante no fue así…


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en el le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **PURA**

La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi finalizó. Tras dos días y dos noches de lucha sangrienta, la guerra terminó con la victoria total de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y el colapso total de Akatsuki.

Se perdieron muchas vidas en el campo de batalla, grandes ninjas murieron y el dolor se reflejaba en el rostro de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros… que aún al estar felices por haber derrotado al enemigo no pudieron olvidar la gran aflicción que tenían por perder a su seres queridos.

Y esa misma aflicción embargaba a un ninja en especial que aunque no tuvo el honor de tener una estrecha relación con una pequeña kunoichi de ojos grandes como la luna que con solo verte podía transmitirte tanta paz, tranquilidad y serenidad; dueña de una sonrisa tan dulce que te tentaba a querer besarla de un manera suave y delicada… porque no podía ser de otra forma, ella se merecía ser tratada con respeto, con cariño y sobre todo con delicadeza.

Es que ella era diferente a cualquier otra mujer, no había punto de comparación, no es que se fijará en muchas mujeres… pero no se en que momento ella se metió en mi mente, en mi alma y en mi corazón…

Maldición

Se que esta mal ya que ella solo era una niña y yo soy un hombre adulto sin embargo aunque quería arrancarme ese sentimiento de mi corazón no podía, ya estabas muy dentro de él para poder sacarlo.

Todo de ti me atraía.

Con sólo darme una mirada me volvías loco.

¿Qué me hiciste?

Pensé que era algo pasajero que este sentimiento que oprime mi pecho se iría no obstante no fue así… es que no se que tenias que me enamore de ti, quizás fue cuando te sonrojabas porque de un momento a otro en mi mente sola te veía tierna, adorable y dulce; y así no era yo, nunca veía a una mujer como te veía a ti porque aunque se que eres una niña para mis ojos ya eras una mujer.

No soy un santo... tengo que admitirlo, he estado con muchas mujeres en mi vida, obviamente sólo por una noche. Tampoco soy un bastardo que trata a las mujeres como si fueran un objeto porque aunque fuera sólo por una noche trataba de ser lo más caballeroso que se podía… no las obligaba a nada ni mucho menos les prometía algo. Solo era sexo ocasional.

Pero tú… no es que no quisiera llevarte a mi cama porque aunque me avergüenza admitirlo si quería; quería descubrir que hay de bajo de esa gran chamarra que siempre llevas puesta, pero la verdad me importaba muy poco si debajo de esa gran ropa se ocultaba una mujer gorda o flaca porque no me enamore de ti por tu físico sino de tu manera de ser, no se como explicarlo pero tienes algo especial que nunca había visto en otra mujer.

Me dolía ver el gran amor que le profesabas a mi alumno porque sabía que lo amabas, todos sabían menos el que es un cabeza hueca. Como no se daba cuenta, si tu te portabas muy diferente cuando estabas con él que con el resto de personas, ya hubiera querido yo que tus ojos me miraran a mi, que tu dulces labios pronunciaran mi nombre como dices el de él y que esos sonrojos fueran causados por mi sin embargo no era así.

Quisiera haberte confesado mis sentimientos, si bien ya sabía la respuesta de antemano no obstante guardaba la esperanza de que pudieras fijarte mas que sea un poco en mi, quizás debería jugar sucio, porque si te mostraba mi rostro era hacer trampa, conociéndote quizás eso no funcionaria pero la fe era lo ultimo que se pierde.

Ahora ya no es posible... ya no estas… si pudiera regresar en el tiempo te lo diría, para no sentir este gran dolor que embarga mi alma por no haberte dicho lo que siento pero tú ya no estas.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…. -Se sentía triste y deprimido.

Vestido con ropa negra, su típica máscara, sin su protector en la frente y con el pelo mojado parado frente a la tumba de Hinata Hyüga una de las tantas kunoichi que murió en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Estaba lloviendo pero a él no le importaba, quería estar ese momento a solas con ella, había esperado que todas las personas se fueran para poder acercarse a lo que ahora sería un lugar que frecuentaría.

Puso rosas blancas en su tumba porque para él, ella era igual a esa rosa que representaba la inocencia, la pureza y la dulzura que irradiaba ella a cada poro de su piel.

La lluvia se acrecentó, el viento soplaba y el seguía ahí ahora acuclillado rozando con sus dedos el nombre en la lápida; aunque su cuerpo temblaba por tener la ropa mojada y por el viento que no dejaba de cesar. Acaso el cielo lloraba por el, porque por más que estuviera triste no había derramado ninguna lágrima.

De repente alguien lo llamaba, pero estaba seguro de no haber visto o sentido a alguien en ese lugar, entonces…

-Kakashi-sensei despierte dattebayo... -Llevaba rato llamándolo y no despertaba, que le pasaba a su sensei estaba que sudaba mucho y su cara se veía un poco contrariada, quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo mejor era hablar un poco más fuerte. -Kakashi-sen... -No lo dejo terminar de hablar sino que le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Ya te escuche Naruto. -Mientras lo decía se pasaba la mano por el pelo y dio un gran suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La abuela nos mando a llamar.

-Ya mismo voy, adelantate -Seguro era para que le diera un informe de lo que paso en la guerra ya que estuvo un buen rato ella y el resto de los kages peleando con Madara.

-En serio… no va hacernos esperar como siempre Kakashi-sensei… -Lo miro acusadoramente, ya que su sensei siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Para nada a veces llegó un poco tarde pero solo son por pequeños inconvenientes. -Regreso a cara despreocupada y tranquila.

-¿Cómo que Kakashi-sensei? -No le creía nada, siempre decía lo mismo.

-Es que veras por ejemplo el otro dia una abuelita me pidió… -No le dejo terminar de hablar.

-Si, si, si... Kakashi-sensei le creo... ojala que otra abuelita no se atraviese en su camino. -Era el mismo cuento de siempre aunque no sabía si creerle o no. Quizás era verdad.

-Seguro.

Y el joven de cabellera rubia salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Cuando estuvo sólo pensó en el sueño que tuvo.

Si era alguna señal del cielo pues le haría caso, miro por donde minutos antes había salido el joven de ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

-Lo siento Naruto pero creo que llegare tarde.

Se vistió y salió rápido de su casa para buscar a la mujer que hace más de un año había entrado a su corazón y ahora hasta en sus sueños.

La amaba y haría que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, aunque para eso debía hacer trampa.


End file.
